A New Addition
by Maxcs
Summary: Two-shot. Set 6 years after 'A New York Future' Kurt and Blaine are 25 and want to add another child to their little family and Claire can't be more excited. They just have to be approved as adoptive parents first... AUKlaine
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute little two shot set 6 years after A New York Future finished. I wanted to use this idea in ANYF but it didn't really fit. I hope you like this little fic :)**

"Something's wrong" Claire laughed as she walked into the kitchen and fixed her navy pleated school skirt. Almost ready for school in her white shirt, tartan skirt and white socks, the ten year old went to a private school on the Lower West Side. In the fourth grade, Claire was a bright young girl who loved school. She definitely inherited her father's intelligence.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Blaine asked as he flipped another pancake onto a plate.

"Because you're making pancakes on a school day. You never make pancakes on a school day"

"I'm allowed to make pancakes on a school day"

"You're nervous about something" the ten year old chuckled as she pulled herself up onto the stool and Blaine slid a plate of pancakes toward her. Shooting his daughter a confused expression, Blaine leant on the bench ready to hear her theory "You make pancakes when you're nervous, waffles when something really sad happens and bacon and eggs when you're excited about something"

"She's right" Kurt laughed as he made his way through the living room to where his family were in the kitchen. Kissing his daughter on the head softly, he stole one of the strawberries off the top of her pancakes. "Your breakfast choices always seem to reflect your mood"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes" Kurt and Claire said in unison.

"And Papa's nervous about something too because he hovers and doesn't eat Dad's pancakes just steals all my strawberries. What is going on today that you're not telling me?"

Kurt sat down on the stool beside his daughter and waited for Blaine to finish with the pancakes before they both turned their attention to Claire.

"Do you remember us telling you about the adoption agency we looked into?" Blaine asked his daughter waiting for her to nod "Well they called us and they set up a meeting for us and a young couple who are giving up their son for adoption"

"So I'm getting a little brother?"

"Maybe" Kurt smiled and rested his hand on Claire's knee "The couple has to pick us as the adoptive parents and the baby isn't due to be born for another couple weeks"

"It'd be really cool if they did pick you guys. I'd love a little brother" Claire smiled trying not to bounce in her seat with excitement. She loved her Dad and Papa and adored having them all to herself but it would be cool to have another kid in the house. Claire had always wanted a little brother or sister like all the kids in her class. "Do you get to pick the name if you do adopt him?"

"We do but we're stuck on what to name him. Got any ideas?"

"Uh, what about James or maybe Fletcher?"

"I like Fletcher" Kurt smiled and looked to Blaine who was a little concerned at how excited Claire was getting

"You've got to understand though Claire that we might not get this little boy. It's up to the parents"

"I know" the ten year old nodded. As much as she wanted this boy to be her brother, she understood that there might be other parents out there for that little baby too. "Will you know today if they picked you or not?"

"Probably"

"You guys should totally pull me out of class to celebrate if they do" Claire laughed and took one last bite of her pancakes.

"Not a chance kid, you have a math test this afternoon" Blaine chuckled and kissed his daughter's forehead softly "Are you honestly alright with us adopting a baby? If you're not ok with it then we won't go ahead with today's meeting"

"Are you kidding? You have to go to that meeting. I'd love a little brother or even a little sister. I think a baby around here would be fun. Are you sure I can't come today?"

"I'll make you a deal" Kurt smiled and picked up the last strawberry off Claire's plate and ate it quickly "if the couple does pick us to adopt their boy, I promise you can be there when Fletcher is born and you can be one of the first to hold him"

"Really?"

"Really, now you better finish getting ready for school before Santana gets here to walk you"

Claire jumped off the stool with a smile and raced back to her bedroom to finish getting ready for school. Bouncing with excitement she just hoped the couple picked her fathers. She could tell they wanted to expand their little family and Claire couldn't be happier.

"I like the name Fletcher" Blaine smiled as he sat up on the stool his daughter had just vacated and turned to his husband of six years. Leaning in close, he pressed his lips to Kurt's softly. Nothing could hide the smile plastered all over his face. He was so excited for this meeting and the prospect of another child.

"It's a good name" Kurt chuckled as he pulled away from his husband still holding him close "What if they don't choose us today?"

Blaine sighed softly and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead "Then we try again. I want to give you the big family you've always dreamed of"

"You'll be happy with six kids?"

"Six? I was thinking more like 4. After Fletcher we need a couple girls to even out the score a little, give Claire another female around the house"

"If we get Fletcher" Kurt sighed and fixed Blaine's collar that he'd crumpled.

"We should get going then and find out if we do get that little boy"

XXXXX

"Alright, spill it kiddo" Santana laughed. She was sick of watching her favourite ten year old skip ahead of her almost bursting, wanting to tell someone the good news. Santana caught up to Claire and held her hand as they crossed the road toward her school "Is this about your Dad's going to that adoption meeting today?"

"They told you?"

"Of course they told me" she chuckled "You excited?"

"Uh yeah" Claire giggled "I'd prefer a little sister because there are already two boys in our house but I'll settle for a little brother. We haven't had a baby around since Aunty Rachel and Uncle Finn had Isabel. She's two already, she's not a baby anymore"

"And you're ok with another kid in your little family? You'll always be Daddy's Princess but you'll have to share the attention with the baby"

"So?" the ten year old shrugged "Sometimes it's boring being an only child. It'd be fun to have another kid around. All the kids at school have brothers and sisters"

"You get to be the protective big sister" Santana chuckled "Make sure he doesn't put crayons up his nose or something stupid like that"

"Ew..."

"Yeah" she laughed and nudged Claire gently "And I'll always be across the hall if the baby's screaming sessions get too loud ok? I'm always here for you kid"

"Thanks Tanna"

**Will Kurt and Blaine get their little boy or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised a two shot when I should have promised as three because this chapter turned out to be super long. I really hope you like this little tid bit of a story. **

**If there are any special events like birthdays or Christmases I might have skipped over in A New York Future or if there is a storyline or prompt you think would fit in with this little family let me know because I'd live to write a series of one shots using this storyline. It's definitely my favourite by far.**

**You've all been amazing readers and I'd love to keep writing with these characters especially Claire :) Thanks again for being awesome!**

Kurt walked into the dark apartment and quietly shut the door behind him. Almost 1am, he was just getting home from performing in the Broadway revival of South Pacific. He had a few speaking parts in the musical but he hadn't scored a lead role just yet. Kurt had lead roles in off Broadway productions but being on Broadway was the dream and he'd stick out the chorus roles til he got there.

Dropping his bag down on the kitchen bench, he smiled and picked up the note left for him _'There's leftover spaghetti in the fridge for you if you're hungry. Love B & C'. _Written in a very careful cursive font, Kurt knew Claire was practicing her writing for class. Her teacher Miss Gibson had challenged them all to practice their cursive writing with the incentive of candy if they managed to get it neat.

Not really feeling that hungry, Kurt made his way toward his bedroom only to be stopped by a light on in the spare bedroom. Stopping at the doorway he was blown away by what his husband and daughter had been up to all day. Looking around the room, Kurt marvelled at the jungle scene painted across the walls.

With a pale blue sky and bright green grass, there were cartoon lions, zebra, monkeys and giraffes poking their heads out from behind the bushes. There was a bright yellow sun and fluffy white clouds painted on the walls over the cartoon butterflies and beautiful hand painted flowers. Judging by the amount of paint that covered Blaine and Claire, Kurt knew they'd had fun painting the bedroom.

"This is amazing" Kurt gasped and noticed something new every time he turned his head "I can't believe you did all this. It's incredible"

"I just painted the base, Claire did all the detail" Blaine smiled as he put down his paintbrush and made his way over to Kurt. Wrapping his arm around his husband's waist, he placed a soft kiss on his temple "We have a very talented daughter you know"

"I knew she was talented but this is artistically gifted"

"We might have to look into sending her to an arts high school"

"Really?" the ten year old giggled as she finished off the bright orange caterpillar by the window. Skipping over to her Dad's, she wiggled in between them and admired the work she and Blaine had done "Do you think Fletcher will like it?"

"He's going to love it" Kurt smiled and kissed his daughter's head softly.

It had been a week since their meeting with Lindsay and Daniel about adopting their unborn son. Loving them from the very first moment, the eighteen year old parents chose Kurt and Blaine before their meeting was even over. Lindsay fell in love with their story of raising their own daughter so young and overcoming cancer. She couldn't think of a better family to raise her son or a better sister in Claire to look after him.

XXXXX

Each day brought a new addition to Fletcher's bedroom whether it was the crib or the changing table or even some of Claire's teddy bear collection that she was happily handing down to her baby brother. Rachel sadly couldn't hand much of Isabel's baby things down to Fletcher because what self respecting boy wore pink? It gave her and Quinn the perfect opportunity to go shopping. Kurt definitely didn't argue when he went with them because he too fell in love with every cute onesie or blanket. He couldn't resist when with Claire and he definitely couldn't resist with Fletcher.

Blaine sat on the floor of Fletcher's bedroom and stared at the instructions for the crib Kurt had picked out. With half of it in German, Blaine flipped the paper around a few times hoping to figure out which way was right. Sighing loudly, he couldn't remember Claire's crib being this hard to construct but hers was from good will and not quite as fancy as this.

Just as Blaine picked up his phone to send a complaining message to his husband, his phone started to ring. Looking down at the caller ID, it was Lindsay calling.

"Hey Lindsay, is everything ok?"

"The baby, he's coming now. Come to the hospital"

"We're on our way"

Ignoring the fact that his son was soon coming home to a crib that wasn't built yet, Blaine jumped up and grabbed his jacket as he flew out of the apartment. Calling Kurt who was at rehearsals, Blaine had to stop and breathe to be able to tell him the good news. Kurt told him he'd meet him at the hospital if Blaine picked Claire up on his way there. She had to be there for this, Kurt promised.

Blaine called ahead to the school to let them know he'd be taking Claire out early but he didn't want them to tell her. He wanted to surprise her. The baby was 8 days early so this would definitely be a surprise for the ten year old.

Knocking on her classroom door, Blaine smiled back at a beaming Miss Gibson as the slender blonde woman answered the door.

"Claire could you please collect all your things, your father is here" she smiled as Blaine stepped into the room. Turning to him, she couldn't help but grin with excitement "I got the principal's message. Claire has been so excited for this day to come. I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you. Did Claire show you the painting she did for the bedroom?"

"Yes and it is gorgeous. She's a gifted artist"

"What's wrong?" Claire chuckled as she skipped up to her father. Realising why her Dad was here, she gasped "Fletcher?"

Blaine nodded with a smile which caused his daughter to squeal happily. Dragging her father from the room, she couldn't get to the car fast enough. Driving as quickly as he could, Blaine laughed at his daughter's ecstatic rambling about how great it's going to be to have a little brother.

Racing up to the maternity ward of the hospital, Blaine and Claire found Kurt already there waiting nervously for them.

"They've just taken Lindsay to the delivery room. She mistook contractions for stomach pains until they became more frequent and intense" Kurt relayed to them as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug "She was taking a shower so she didn't realise her water had broken"

"Does that mean he'll be here soon?" Claire asked

"That's exactly what it means"

"Now I'm nervous" Kurt laughed as he sat down as Claire sat on one side and Blaine on the other. All they could do now was wait for the nurse to let them see their son.

"There's nothing to be nervous about"

"Easy for you to say, you've done the whole baby thing before. I missed the first 15 months with this one" he chuckled and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders

"They were such a blur I missed them too" Blaine laughed and rested his hand on Kurt's knee "Everything will be fine. It has to be easier ten years later with an extra set of hands"

"Don't forget about me" Claire smiled weakly and moved over to sit on Blaine's lap

"How could we ever forget about you?" Blaine smiled and held her close. No matter how big she got, he always loved cuddling with Claire like this. It reminded him of all the times he held her as a baby and her sweet scent and soft hand on his cheek calmed him better than anything else. Blaine was so proud of Claire and the beautiful young woman she'd grown into "Now I know your Papa will agree with me when I say that we will always love you to the moon and back and a thousand times over" he insisted and kissed her cheek softly "You, my beautiful girl, came to me when I was only 15 years old. I can't imagine my life without you and that gorgeous smile. You will always be the first and only girl I fell in love with"

Blaine hugged his daughter tight and kissed her forehead gently. He would have been a very different and a much less fortunate man if it wasn't for the little girl in his arms. He wouldn't be a happily married man with a beautiful family if Anna hadn't dropped Claire at his door ten years ago. He had his daughter to thank for his life.

"Kurt and Blaine Anderson?" a nurse called from the doorway "Would you like to meet your son?"

Gasping softly, Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it tight. This was the moment they'd all been waiting for. Kurt and Blaine had wanted to expand their little family for quite a few years now but the time hadn't felt right. They both wanted to finish college and get settled in their careers before they put their thoughts into action. Both wanted to wait til they were a little older but Blaine thought of Claire more than himself. He wanted her to be happy and settled before they thought about another child. He would never tell Kurt this but he also wanted to hold onto his little girl for as long as he could. She had been such a big part of his life for so long that he didn't want to share her with a little brother or sister just yet.

Kurt and Blaine were lucky; they both had great jobs that provided a lot for the family as well as an amazing daughter. They had a perfect life now but both knew that another child would just add to their happiness.

Following the nurse through to an exam room, the young family were anxious and excited to see their little boy. The baby was awake but calm probably taking in everything about this new environment he lived in. Taken from the delivery room as soon as he was born, Lindsay didn't want to hold her baby in case she got attached. She and Daniel had made the decision months ago that they couldn't handle a baby right at that moment and adoption was the right thing to do. She loved her son but she knew he'd be better off with a family who could take care of him.

The nurse picked up the baby and turned to Kurt who was closest to her. She waited for him to hold his arms in a cradle before gently placing the boy in his arms.

"He's beautiful" Kurt gasped concentrating so hard on not moving that baby too much. Taking in everything about this little boy, Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was. Looking up at Blaine and Claire, he really couldn't believe how blessed he was.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" the nurse asked as she started to fill out the birth certificate "You can take all the time you need if you're not sure"

"No we have a name" Blaine smiled and leant down kissing the baby's forehead gently before looking to Claire and taking her hand "Fletcher James Anderson-Hummel"

XXXXX

"Are you the big sister?" a young nurse asked as he came up beside Claire who had been staring through the nursery window at her baby brother for the last twenty minutes. Fletcher was tiny, pink, squishy and hers. Pointing to the bassinet containing a sleeping baby boy with a sign that said 'Baby Boy Fletcher', Claire told the nurse that he was her little brother.

"Ah yes, I remember you, Claire right?. Your Dad's are adopting him aren't they?"

"Yeah"

"I know you got to hold him when he was born but would you like to again? Spend some time with him?"

"Can I?" she gasped excitedly as the nurse nodded and made his way to the door of the nursery. Following him into the nursery quietly, she looked around at all the sleeping babies in awe. They were all so cute but she was a little biased toward Fletcher.

"Why don't you take a seat there on one of the armchairs and I'll bring him over" he smiled and waited for Claire to sit down, picking the armchair that faced away from the door. Laying a thin pillow over her lap, the nurse then picked up Fletcher and put him gently in her arms. Making sure she was holding him right, he watched her for a minute before he was confident she'd be ok with him.

"Hey Fletcher" Claire smiled down at her snoozing little brother "I'm Claire, your big sister" she giggled as she felt Fletcher move slightly in her arms so he was comfortable "I think you're gonna like it at home, we've painted your room and everything. Dad and I painted jungle animals all over the place, they're not scary though. They're cute"

Blaine walked past the nursery window looking for Claire only to see her on the other side holding her brother. Watching her for a minute, he couldn't help but smile at how cute she was with Fletcher in her arms. Nothing made him more proud than to see Claire with him. Making his way around to the door, he walked in quietly. The nurse put his finger to his lips as if to tell Blaine to stay quiet. Standing by the door, they both watched Claire talk to her little brother.

"We have two Dads y'know well one is Daddy and the other is Papa. It's not like a normal family but I like it better that way. We're different. Papa sings and dances on Broadway and Daddy draws up big skyscrapers and all those fancy sort of buildings"

"You and I have to stick together y'know" the ten year old smiled weakly "Because we don't have Moms like a lot of other kids. I love having two Dads but I don't know what it's like to have a Mom I can't tell you what we're missing. I don't think we're missing anything. I wouldn't give up our Dads for anything"

Blaine stepped forward to let Claire know he was there but the nurse held him back knowing Claire wasn't quite finished talking to Fletcher.

"Your Mom loves you just like mine loves me" Claire nodded with a smile "Papa said that they love us so much that they had to go away. I don't know if he's right but it doesn't matter. We've got Dad and Papa and Tanna, you'll like Tanna" she giggled "We've got the best family and you've got me now too. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ok? I'll be the protective big sister ok?"

Both Blaine and the nurse sniffed back tears as Claire finished what she wanted to say. Turning slowly in the chair so she wouldn't wake her brother, Claire saw her Dad by the door with red, puffy eyes.

"Are you ok Daddy?"

"I'm fine Princess"

**Fin.**

**What did you think? I love hearing your feedback on stories. Reviews boost the confidence a little and tell me someone enjoyed my writing. **

**Did I say thanks for being amazing readers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I lied! Well not really but Loulitophe gave me an amazing idea to write about adjusting to a new baby and instead of putting it in The AndersonHummel Family, I thought I would add it here. **

**Thankyou Loulitophe again for the great idea. I do not know the first thing about babies (My cousin did just have a baby but the last baby before that in my family is nearly 19 years old) so I hope these three little snippets are ok :)**

"Did you get Claire to school ok?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked into the apartment and hung his coat by the door. Making his way into the living room, the curly haired young man pressed a soft kiss to his husband's hair as he fed their three week old son a bottle.

"Yeah but she looked about as tired as I feel. I may have stopped by that juice bar and bought her a mango smoothie, y'know the one she likes?" he chuckled and sat down beside his husband "She's been so good since we brought Fletcher home, I wanted to give her a little treat plus the sugar woke her up a little"

"And why didn't you bring me home one? I could use the pick me up"

"I'll make you a coffee" Blaine smiled but he didn't get up right away. Aching from head to toe, he didn't have the energy.

"You're too tired to move too..."

"But it's not that I'm tired due to lack of sleep because Fletcher has been good and settles quickly" Blaine chuckled "It's just adjusting to someone else in the house. It's making sure Claire still gets her homework done and always having that knitted blanket Carole made for Fletcher ready because he settles better with it"

"It's getting Claire ready for school or ballet class and still keeping Fletcher to some sort of schedule. It's hard" Kurt smiled and leant into Blaine's side trying not to jostle the baby in his arms. As Fletcher finished his bottle, Kurt handed the empty bottle to Blaine before resting his son gently over his shoulder. Kurt rubbed Fletcher's back gently until a tiny burp came from their even smaller son. Cradling the now sleepy little boy, Kurt held him close as he slowly nodded off.

"And it's holding Fletcher for a little while after you feed him because he likes the contact and warmth"

"No that's just you wanting to cuddle him while he's quiet" Blaine smirked and as much as Kurt wanted to hit or nudge his husband for that comment he couldn't. He didn't want to wake Fletcher plus it was true "He is definitely going to be Papa's little boy isn't he?"

"Not necessarily" Kurt smiled weakly knowing exactly what Blaine was trying to say. Blaine had been able to take some time off work but he still had to do a lot from home and it was Kurt that settled or fed Fletcher more. Doing his best to help, Blaine hadn't bonded with his son quite like Kurt had "He's three weeks old, you've got the rest of his life to bond and be the most amazing Dad I know you already are"

"It's just so different from when Claire was born" Blaine sighed. Kurt shifted beside him and turned so he could hand Fletcher to him "What are you doing?"

"Take him, I need coffee"

Blaine cradled his arms as Kurt laid their son into them gently. Only a few moments after Kurt stood, Fletcher started to squirm and fuss like he wasn't comfortable even though he was in the exact same position as he was in Kurt's arms.

"Someone doesn't like me this morning..."

"Try holding him like you used to hold Claire on your chest"

Blaine did as he was told and his son immediately settled like it was magic

"Y'know those two are so alike it's a little scary" Kurt chuckled and walked back to the living room and knelt down in front of his husband and son "You're an incredible father Blaine, don't ever doubt that"

XXXXX

"Daddy" Claire groaned as she trudged up the hall to where all the noise was coming from. Leaning against the doorframe sleepily she watched both Blaine and Kurt fuss over a screaming Fletcher. He was five weeks old and up until tonight he'd been a reasonably placid and calm baby.

Kurt, a light sleeper was usually up to him at the first indication of a cry but that night he was exhausted from work and the baby that he slept until Fletcher's high pitched screams woke both him and Blaine. The pair had tried everything but their little boy would not settle.

"Daddy, why is he crying now?" Claire asked softly as she used the doorframe to keep herself upright.

"We're not too sure Princess" Blaine sighed and noticed his daughter's grumpy and tired demeanour "The screaming isn't so loud in mine and Papa's room so why don't you curl up on the bed and I'll be there in a minute ok?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Of course"

Claire nodded sluggishly and pulled her teddy bear tighter in her arms as she made her way to her fathers' bedroom at the other end of the hall.

"She really has that helpless puppy look down pat, doesn't she?" Kurt chuckled as he bounced Fletcher in his arms trying to calm him.

"That's it" Blaine gasped as a light bulb went off in his mind. Granted it was a little late but it was an idea all the same "Sing to him"

"Sing?"

"Yeah, you know you do it for a living?" the dark haired man laughed "Claire never used to settle unless I sang to her"

"I don't know if it'll work for Fletch but I'll give it a try. You go calm our girl down" Kurt smiled weakly "Wait, what do I sing to him?"

"Something smooth, try 'I Want To Hold Your Hand'. You sing that so beautifully"

"Kiss up" he chuckled and kissed his husband's cheek before Blaine made his way to the door of Fletcher's bedroom.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked as he turned back to his husband "Aside from the screaming baby and grumpy ten year old, are you happy?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah"

Blaine walked back to his bedroom and found his little girl curled up in the middle of the bed holding a pillow over her ears. Crawling in beside her, Blaine pulled the pillow from over Claire's head before wrapping her in his arms. Cuddling with her like this used to calm him almost instantly when Kurt was sick but it didn't seem to work for Claire.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Fletcher cries a lot"

"I know Princess" Blaine sighed softly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead "Fletcher's just a little baby. He's going to cry for a little while longer but before you know it he'll sleep all night and you won't hear him"

"Promise?"

"Promise. You used to cry a little when you were a baby too. Your Uncle Andrew would get very crabby. Even more than he normally is" he laughed

"How much longer is Fletcher going to be this little?"

"Not long but you grew up super quick, I'm sure he will too" Blaine chuckled even though he didn't want that to happen. Claire had grown up way too fast for Blaine's liking. His baby girl would be a teenager in only a few short years. Blaine pulled Claire tighter to his chest never wanting to let go of his baby.

"Daddy listen" Claire giggled as the apartment went silent except for Kurt's soft singing "He stopped crying"

"So he did" he smiled knowing Kurt's voice worked it's magic. They would have to keep it in mind for next time.

"Do I have to go back to my room now or can I stay with you?" the ten year old asked quietly. Being in her father's arms had eventually soothed the little girl and now she was too comfortable to move.

"Just this once you can stay"

XXXXX

Claire sat cross legged on the floor beside her brother's bouncer as she concentrated on folding the piece of paper on the coffee table. Her class had been reading Sadako and The Thousand Paper Cranes at school and her teacher had suggested they try folding their own paper cranes. Holding her tongue out slightly as she concentrated, the ten year old was finding it hard to follow the instruction sheet Miss Gibson had given her.

"This is hopeless" Claire sighed and scrunched up the red piece of paper throwing it onto the coffee table and watched it bounce to Fletcher's feet. Looking over at her brother, she noticed a bright smile forming between his chubby cheeks "Think that's funny huh?" she giggled and tickled his feet gently

"He's smiling" Kurt gasped as he walked into the living room and saw his two children together "Blaine, come out here" Blaine rushed out of the bedroom and stood beside his husband looking at Claire and Fletcher "He's smiling, Blaine"

"So he's smiling?" Claire chuckled as she noticed the goofy happy looks on both her Dads' faces "People smile like all the time, kinda like you two are now just less creepy"

"This is the first time Fletcher has smiled, you got him to smile Claire" Kurt chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist gently. He didn't know he'd react like this to just a simple thing but Kurt was so excited. It was just a smile but it meant so much more.

"I take it smiling is a big thing for two month old babies?"

"It's a milestone for him"

"Well at the rate I'm going failing at these cranes, he'll be smiling all night" Claire giggled and held up the scrunched up ball of paper that first made her brother smile. Kurt made his way over to his children and sat down on the couch as he picked up a piece of paper. Looking over at the instruction sheet and started to fold it with Claire.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Claire now sitting next to Kurt watching him intently as he folded the piece of paper into a beautiful little bird and Fletcher looking on with a slight smile. Quickly pulling out his cell, Blaine snapped a picture, wanting to remember the little moments like this forever.

**Cute Klaine family moments? What did you guys think?**

**So I love writing about this family and if you want to read about a missing moment from the time frame of A New York Future or even A Baby Story shoot through a review or message and let me know! If you want to read a completely random event with this family then let me know! I love prompts :)**


End file.
